We re scared together
by Whealangel
Summary: CandacexStacy, please read "Not afraid" first, because this is a long sequel after the One-shot! ;) But the asian girl didn t care. She was in love with her. And Candace loved her too. That was the only thing that mattered. But is their relationship as easy as Stacy thinks? Contains JeremyxCandace and a bit of StacyxColtrane!


**We´re scared together**

**This is a sequel to the first story „Not afraid"! So if you haven´t read it don´t continue and read the other first! ;)**

**I hope you like the continuation, I think I´ll do a longer story and not a one-shot, let´s see! :D**

**Have fun~**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters mentioned in the fic!**

* * *

Stacy

"Ahh..." with a long sight the girl fell on her soft bed. Her face was buried in her pillow. The bag she had at the sleepover with Candace was lying next to her, opened with her pajama and her underwear widespread on the bed. Stacy sighted once again and turned herself around so that she was looking at the pearl-white roof.

She couldn´t belief what had happened last night, that she told her best friend her true feelings and that Candace kissed her on her _own_ initiative. It was like a dream, that was crushed due to her brothers that came home too early that night and weren´t planning on leaving them alone again until they all fell asleep on the sofa. They didn´t talk again about what happened in the bedroom of her best friend.

She blushed at the thought of their bodies lying upon one another and tasting each others lips and both craving for more.

It was awkward, sweet, weird, wonderful and wrong.

But the asian girl didn´t care.

She was in love with her.

And Candace loved her too.

That was the only thing that mattered.

A knocking let her jerk up and she looked at the little black haired girl.

"So? How was it?" her little sister raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"W-What do you mean?"

"What could I mean?"

"Yeah, I know...it was good..."

Ginger watched her sister skeptically "Good?"

"Oh man you´re annoying Ginger!" Stacy stood up and began to put away her bag.

"Hey, it was just a question and you´re my sister, I want to know!" she snorted.

"But some things are private Ginger! You don´t tell me everything too and I´m not asking you to, so leave it!" she tossed her pajama in the closet.

"Okay, okay, I´m gonna leave you alone, don´t freak out!" she threw her arms in the air and leaved her big sisters room while she blabbers something about "annoying puberty" and "teenagers are so boring".

"Tse..." Stacy closed the closet door and changed her outfit. Sometimes her sister could drive her crazy.

Suddenly the phone began to ring and the melody of "Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo" filled the silent room. Stacy grabbed her phone and held it at her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Ehm, hey Stacy it´s Coltrane." _the smooth voice said.

_Oh god, please no!_

"Oh hey Coltrane, what´s up?" she was kinda nervous.

"_I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to a concert with me...well I´m gonna be upstage so, yeah..."_

"Erm, yes...I don´t know, I should ask my mum before I say anything..."

"_Okay, I hope you can come. Jeremy is there as well!"_

Jeremy? Why should she be more interested if he was there too?

"That´s nice, I´m sure it´ll be good!"

"_So...you think you can watch me-I mean us?"_ he chuckled nervously.

"I would like to go...I´ll ask my mom okay?" she didn´t want to talk to him anymore.

He was nice and good-looking, but...he wasn´t Candace.

"_Yeah, would be awesome!"_

"I´ll call you okay?"

"_Okay, then I guess..see ya later!"_

"Yeah, see you." she turned off her phone and sighted.

That was all so confusing. They were kind of _dating_, but she wasn´t really into him anymore. She was only interested in the ginger girl across the street, and that was enough for her though.

She tossed her phone in a blue bag with tissues, her purse and a lipbalm. Her mother told her the day before that she should go with her at the mexican party that was organized in the city. She didn´t really wanted to go there, but she couldn´t disappoint her mother. So she packed her things and stopped when she passed her big mirror.

A quite tall and skinny girl was watching her with her almond-shaped brown eyes. She had a blue ribbon in her dark, long hair and she was wearing her usual turquoise shirt. The blue jeans that were quite tight-fitting defined her long thin legs as she wore her favorite black ballerinas.

She wasn´t a real beauty queen, but she wasn´t ugly as well. She didn´t like to admit it, but many boys watched her when she passed by. Some of them even gave her perverted glares and tried to convince her to call them. But she always refused their offers with a friendly smile.

After looking at herself in the mirror she jogged downstairs and grabbed her black jacket. Her mother was waiting at the door with her hands on her hips. She wasn´t looking very friendly though. Ginger stood beside her mother and was kneeling on the floor trying to tie her shoes.

"Stacy, come on we don´t have all day!" her mother said while opening the front door and indicating them to go to the parking car.

"Yes sorry..._it´s not like the party will disappear in every second..." _she whispered her last words and slipped through the door. Ginger was behind her and kicking a little stone that was in her way. Her mother closed the door and locked it up.

"I´m really happy that you guys are coming with me!" her mother´s sudden change of mood made Stacy chuckle. That was part of the _doctor-thing_ she guessed, like telling the patients some bad news and two seconds after that smiling at a newborn child.

Ginger only frowned and opened the door to the blue van, getting an offended look by her mother. Stacy did the same as her sister and sat beside her mother, while Ginger took of her shoes and placed her legs on the whole seat. The car started to roll backwards and they began to drive to the mexican party.

* * *

"Oh hello Dr. Hirano!" the soft voice said while waving at the little family. Stacys mother turned around and saw who the voice belonged too.

"Oh hello Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" she smiled. The red haired woman greeted her with a friendly handshake and looked at the two girls standing beside the asian woman.

"You are here as well? That´s nice!" Stacy thought that she was a really happy person and always very nice to her and her sister.

Ginger nodded with a smile.

"Yes, they are here as well. I didn´t want them to be at home the whole time and watching TV." her mother said.

"Oh yes, this is a good idea, these shows today are really awful..."

Stacy didn´t listen to the upcoming only-mothers-have-these-kind-of-problems-conversation and walked to a nearby Taco stand. There was quite a long line in font of it and the three employees were scurrying from left to right to satisfy the people waiting for their orders. She read the different offers and decided after some time to eat a _Taco Surprise _even if she didn´t know what would be in there.

She lined up behind a big woman with a pink dress, that was way to tight for her body type. Finally it was Stacys turn to order.

"Welcome to the great taste of Tacos! What do you like to have?" a brown haired boy with many freckles and a nerdy glass watched her with an annoyed and totally stressed glance.

"I would like to have a _Taco Surprise_, please!" she leaned forward so that the boy could understand her better. The loud music in the background wasn´t a big help though.

He nodded and began to put some salad, tomatoes, cheese, paprika, meat and many other things in her Taco. Stacy watched him as he filled a red sauce in it and wrapped it in many white napkins with a _Taco is yummy! _lettering.

"Thank you!" she took it in her left hand and gave the employee his money. He didn´t even answer her and turned towards his next client.

Stacy left the stand and took a bite of her Taco. It was good, but there wasn´t any surprising taste in it. She looked up where her mother and Candace mother stood and talked about something she couldn´t hear.

Ginger was gone too.

She decided to look around the place a bit. If Linda was here, then Candace surely was here too. The whole _busted _thing was a daily routine.

There were many shops with mexican things and a band was playing some funny music. Nothing interesting for her though.

She was walking past a few dancing women when she caught a sign of long red hairs. She tried to made her way through the crowd, while her heartbeat was increasing and her cheeks warmed up.

_Candace!_

Before Stacy could reach her friend, she saw another person standing beside the ginger. She stopped and watched her best friend holding hands with the blond boy who has been her crush since she first saw him. They were talking and looked very happy together, like a couple should. That wasn´t the first time she saw them together, but it was the first time she saw her _beloved_ holding hands with her new enemy in love. After Candace and her were so close, she thought she wouldn´t be together with him anymore. She said she loved her, didn´t she?

But that wasn´t the case.

Her heart shrunk together as she saw the lips she longed for being pressed upon the ones of Jeremy. She didn´t mind the vegetables that were falling out of her Taco, because her whole mind and body was frozen at the sight of the happy loving pair. Stacy wanted to slap herself for being so hurt and angry at the same time. That wasn´t the way she should handle things, she was her best friend though!

She just needed to talk to her about the things that happened the other night!

_But I can´t move, my heart is aching!_

Stacy wanted to turn around and wipe away the tears that were filling up her dark eyes, but they were glued on the scene in front her. The two lips separated and smiled at each other. Then they turned around and walked towards her.

_Oh shit!_

Finally the asian girl could move and hid quickly behind another Taco stand. She couldn´t let them see her in that status!

She sighted in relief when Candace and Jeremy passed her and disappeared in the big crowd. That was way to close!

But she couldn´t hide from them forever. She must talk to her friend really quickly and clear their relation, before anything awful happens!

Suddenly someone cleared his throat and let Stacy jump out of her skin.

"WHA-?!"

"I-I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you!"

She sighted and glared at the brown haired boy in front of him.

"Sorry!" Coltrane said again with an apologetic look on his manly face. Stacy straighten up and tossed her now empty Taco in the little trash can.

"You really scared me..." she didn´t look at him.

She couldn´t somehow.

"Sorry...so what are you doing hiding behind this stand?"

"How do you know I´m hiding?"

"I don´t know, you look like you didn´t want to be seen by anybody." he chuckled.

"Oh..." she blushed a bit and grabbed her neck.

"Want to walk a bit?" he smiled at her and held a hand towards her. She looked at it if it was a dead animal or something. Coltrane saw her glaring and blushed embarrassed while he put his hands fast in his pockets. Stacy didn´t want to be so rude, but she couldn´t be so normal around her somehow _boyfriend _like Candace.

"I´m sorry, I need to..erm..I need to go to my mother, she called me earlier to erm... search Ginger together...yeah..." again she averted his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, okay..." he looked rather disappointed "Then I´ll see you around, I guess?"

"Y-Yeah..." she felt like she did something wrong, and she knew it. He hadn´t done anything bad to her, so she should be nicer to him even if she wasn´t feeling well.

But this time she had to think about her problems first.

He waved at her and she smiled but it wasn´t really convincing. A few seconds later he disappeared in the flowing crowd, like Candace did earlier with Jeremy. She sighted and walked in the other direction.

_Damn it..._

She knew that it wouldn´t be easy for Candace and her, but she didn´t expected it to be _so _difficult. Candace was together with Jeremy and Stacy was dating Coltrane. She could do something about Coltrane and tell him that she wasn´t interested -even if it would make him sad- but she couldn´t do anything against Candace´s relationship with Jeremy.

She was in love with him since she first saw him!

And Stacy was just her best friend...

_But she kissed me, begged me that I shouldn´t tell anyone...and she told me that she loved me!_

She clenched her fists and with her new found conviction she made her way through the people to find Candace and finally talk to her. It was quite difficult to find her though. There were so many people here and Candace wasn´t the only girl with long red hair. Stacy spotted Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford standing beside a dancing Flamenco Dancer, cheering him on to move to the music.

"Hey guys, have you seen Candace?" she spoke to no one in particular. Phineas turned around and smiled. Stacy thought that he and his friends were kind of cute when they excitedly built something awesome.

"Oh hello Stacy! Yes, she was with Jeremy some time ago!" the red haired boy said.

"Oh okay, and do you know where they were going?"

"Not really, but they went in that direction!" he indicated to the street which led to the park. Stacy smiled and thanked him, running towards the indicated way.

"Hm, what could she want from Candace?" Phineas wondered.

"Maybe some girl problems." his brother responded with his british accent.

"Yeah, that´s surely the reason!"

* * *

It was already getting dark and many couples were sitting on the grass and talking to each other -or doing some other things. Stacy had already walked through the whole park two times but couldn´t find her red haired friend. She tried to call her too, but the ginger wouldn´t respond. Maybe she should give up and go to her family -wherever they were.

But as she turned around her eyes beheld a well-known shape.

And another one attached to the first.

_They are still together..._

_Well how could it be different..._

She slowly walked to a near bush beside the hugging couple. She felt like a stalker. She hid behind the green leaves and squinted her eyes to see better.

Candace and Jeremy were holding each other tight and kissing. This time they weren´t kissing like always, this time they were _devouring _each other. Disgusted at the view of them fighting with their tongues, Stacy rolled her eyes and felt her anger coming up.

Candace was hers, not his.

She shouldn´t be held by him, but by her.

Jeremy couldn´t stick his tongue in her mouth, only Stacy could.

But it wasn´t like that in real life.

In real life, they were together and Stacy was the best friend which feelings could be crushed and no one even cared. And she hated it that she couldn´t hold her like that. Not here, outside. Outside the pink and fluffy bedroom in her best friend´s house, she couldn´t do anything.

_Did Candace even mean what she said last night?_

Stacys heart shrunk and her anger was replaced with sadness and hurt.

Finally the couple loosened from each other and looked each other in the eyes.

_How could she mean it? She looks at him with so much love..._

Her eyes began to burn and the tears tried to find a way out of her dark eyes. Stacy wanted to just jump out and take Candace away of everything. Away of reality. Away of _him_. But she couldn´t and that hurt the most. Finally the blond boy spoke up.

"I´m so happy that we´re together. You are my beloved princess!"

_No, she is my princess!_

"Oh Jeremy, you´re so sweet!" Candace looked in his damn blue eyes with so much love.

_No, he is not!_

He kissed her shyly on her beautiful lips "I love you so much!"

_No he doesn´t, not as much as I do!_

Stacy burned with fear, anger and sadness and couldn´t belief what she was about to hear.

"I love you too, you´re the only one for me!" she kissed him he kissed back. Candace smiled and they went to a deep kiss again. Forgetting the whole world around each other.

_Forgetting me..._

Stacy stared at the scene, but the watery sight didn´t allow her to see it clearly.

_You´re the only one for me._

She knew Candace didn´t mean it when she told her she loved her.

She didn´t mean the kiss.

She didn´t mean the love.

She didn´t mean _anything _that she wanted so badly.

It was all just a fake.

The only thing that was real was the pain.

The pain of a heart being ripped right out of a living human.

The pain of a broken heart.

* * *

**Yeah, so that´s it for the first Chapter, I´ll update as soon as I can! ;D**

**I hope you liked it and it would be nice if you would leave a review for me! ^^**

**Bye~**


End file.
